What If?
by Bluegoo2
Summary: Throughout life there are many situations where things could have gone differently. What if this happened? What if that happened? Well, what if?


Episode: Mystery Meat

Summary: What if Jack had turned around when Danny was freeing Sam and Tucker from the ectopusses.

* * *

"Ghost!" Jack bellowed when he turned around and spotted three ghosts. He scrambled along the counter top trying to find anything he could use as a weapon against the invading ghosts. Meanwhile he heard Maddie race down the stairs to see what was the matter. Finally Jack grabbed a long metal pole that was glowing green. He didn't know what it was, but hopefully it would hurt the ghosts that decided to show up at his house. Just as Jack was about to throw the pole at the ghosts Maddie stepped in front of him.

"Jack wait! The ghosts don't seem to have seen us, this is our opportunity to study these ghosts and learn all about them." Maddie explained to Jack while pointing at the three ghosts who seemed to be locked in combat.

"Aw, but I want to tear them apart molecule by molecule." Jack protested.

"You will have another chance, dear. If you don't attack I will make you another batch of cookies." Maddie told a now interested Jack.

"Sounds good to me!" Jack said happily as he turned his attention back to the ghosts. Two of the ghost looked identical and reminded him of green octopuses. The other one looked like a boy and had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. To Jack, it seemed that the ghost boy was fighting the two ghost octopuses, but why?

"Jack? Are those green ghosts holding Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker?" Maddie questioned thinking she had spot them trapped between the tentacles of one of the green ghosts. Her questioned was confirmed when the ghost boy punched one of the octopuses so hard that it dropped Sam and Tucker and flew back into the Ghost Zone.

"That was exciting." Was all Tucker could whisper to Sam when they landed in their seats.

"Sam! Tucker! Are you alright? We need to move you to safety. Where's Danny?" Maddie questioned.

"He's fine! He ran up the stairs before the ghosts could get them." Sam and Tucker answered quickly.

"How could Danny miss this? He would love it, and I would get to talk more about ghosts!" Jack said clearly excited at the thought of talking more about ghosts.

"That doesn't make any sense though. I came down the stairs and I never saw him." Maddie thought out loud.

"You must have just missed him." Tucker replied a little too quickly. Maddie ignored that and turned to look up at the two remaining ghosts. To her, the ghost boy seemed to be more powerful than the other ghost. How she would love for him to answer her questions. In no time the other ghost octopus went sailing into the Ghost Zone.

"Yeah that's right, fly away." Danny Phantom said as he watched the ghost disappear. He then turned around and spotted Sam and Tucker as well as his parents, who were armed. Danny didn't really want to find out what the glowing pole did.

"Who are you?" Maddie said as she started to walk closer to the ghost so she could get a closer look at it. Danny began to panic, he was unsure what his Mom was planning to do but he knew that he didn't want to stick around as Phantom. Danny quickly flew through the ceiling, and once out of his parents view, flew to the steps that led to the ghost lab. White rings appeared and encased his entire body revealing Danny Fenton. Danny then ran down the stairs to meet his parents and tell them that he was fine.

"Danny!" Maddie called out as she spotted her son. She ran toward him and kissed him. Then Maddie gave her only son a giant hug, happy to know that her son was not harmed.

"Mom. Air. Can't. Breathe." Danny said between gasps. Reluctantly Maddie let him go.

"Son! You would never guess what just happened!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Something of great importance that you can tell me later?" Danny answered hopefully.

"It is important, but I can tell you right now!" Jack replied.

"Honey why don't you wait until later. I'll get started on those cookies I promised you." Maddie interrupted.

"Oh boy, cookies!" Jack said following his wonderful wife up the stairs leaving Danny alone with his friends.

"Phew, that was a close one. I thought my Mom was going to figure out my secret." Danny said relieved.

"I don't think your Mom suspected anything." Sam replied.

"Thanks for freeing us from those ghosts." Tucker said, glad to be back on solid ground.

"You know I would never let anything bad happen to you guys. I actually should thank you for covering for me." Danny said with a smile.

"No problem dude. Thanks again." Tucker said returning the smile.

"Enough with all the thank yous! We thank you, you thank us, got it? Can we please do something else?" Sam cut in.

"Fine by me." Danny replied still grinning. Sam couldn't help herself but smile also, which ended the day in smiles. That was fine by them.


End file.
